An adhesive coating apparatus or an adhesive curing apparatus for curing an adhesive coated by irradiating ultraviolet ray is known and widely used in the fields of fabricating electronic parts and medical care parts (for example, Patent Documents 1-3).
These conventional adhesive coating apparatus and adhesive curing apparatus irradiate an ultraviolet (UV) ray to a UV cure adhesive with a UV ray so as to harden (cure) the adhesive. A UV spot curing device provided by the applicant of this application from several decades ago, for example, is configured to rapidly harden a very small area on which a UV cure adhesive fabricated to absorb a ray in a wavelength mainly on 365 nm most efficiently is coated with an infinitesimal quantity. This UV spot curing device irradiates a spot light by cutting the light energy in a visible light region and an infrared (IR) ray region to use UV ray in the wavelength mainly on 365 nm effectively.